4 Stars Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure season created by CureHibiki, in which it'll be worked on when she isn't working on Ocean Splash! Pretty Cure. The series will have four Cures, each representing a country and something that comes from that certain country. The main motifs of the series is culture and music. Story :4 Stars Pretty Cure! episodes Starry Chateau is the place where all the chaos began. The Starless Citadel invade Starry Chateau, attempting to take the Starry Orna, but Alina, the princess of Starry Chateau, caused not only herself to disappear, but the Starry Orna to disappear along with her. Now Kilala and Hikaru's only hope is to find the four legendary warriors, who are to help them search for their princess and the Starry Orna. And the only place to found these warriors is on Earth of course! Characters Pretty Cure * / - Sakura is a friendly Japanese girl who works at Hanamura Shrine as a Shrine Maiden. She loves to sing and has a talent for doing any kind of sport flawlessly. She isn't the best when it comes to school but she always tries her best. As Cure Sakura, her power is based of flowers and her theme color is pink. * / - Elisa is a German musician who transfers to Japan due to loving the culture there. She plays the guitar and hates being late, always wanting to be on time. She gets embarrassed and hurt easily and is said to be very cute. As Cure Zeit, her power is based of time and her theme color is yellow. * / - Tiara is a British dancer who looks down on others and hates making mistakes. She is extremely smart and loves kittens. She wishes to be a beautiful lady when she grows up and doesn't have many friends, which saddens her. As Cure Lady, her power is based of holy light and her theme color is green. * / - Éliane is a French artist who tends to keep to herself. She is shy and quiet but when she knows someone very well, she is quite loud. She can get angry quite easily, which is said to be quite frightening. She loves a good book and enjoys painting in her free time. As Cure Flamme, her power is based of fire and her theme color is orange. Starry Chateau * - A magical creature from Starry Chateau. She takes the appearance of a cat who seems to know what to do but doesn't say anything. * - The supposed older brother of Kilala. Unlike Kilala, he knows exactly what is going on and tells the girls instead of keeping it hidden. * - The princess of Starry Chateau who went missing along with the Starry Orna. Allies * - A mysterious girl who first appeared in episode 12. She appears whenever the girls are in a pinch. Starless Citadel * is the main denizens of Starless Citadel. The Starless Triumvirate consists of three members, two male and one female. The members each have different powers that they keep within the DarkRings. * - The monsters of the series. Their powers vary depending on which member of the Starless Triumvirate summon them. Others * : Katsuo is the childhood friend of Saeko who is also his best friend. Much like Saeko, he loves to sing and dreams of forming a band with her. He can get quite protective over Saeko when she is in danger. Items * - Short for "Pretty Ring", Saeko, Elisa, Tiara and Éliane use it to transform into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. * - The Miracle Charge is the item that the Cures use to charge up their Pretty Cure power. The more power that the Cures have, the longer it takes to charge their power to their maximum limit. * - Short for "Starry Ornament", it is the magical item that the Cures are trying to find before their enemy does. * - The powerful item that the Cures can use if they can find it first. * - The rings that the Starless Triumvirate use to keep their power in. Locations * - Kilala, Hikaru and Alina's homeland. * - A shrine owned by Saeko's parents. Saeko works there as a Shrine Maiden. * - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Trivia *''4 Stars Pretty Cure!'' is the first series in which the Cures come from different countries. **It is the first series where the Cures become Pretty Cure in their country before gathering to Japan to combine their powers. *''4 Stars!'' is similar to to the Senki Zesshō Symphogear series, in which the Cures sing while fighting. However, the Cures do not sing while fighting until much later in the series. *''4 Stars'' is the second Pretty Cure series to have a male supporting character who knows about the Cure's real identities after HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. Category:HibikiSeries Category:4 Stars Pretty Cure! Category:Series